


Colpa dell'Alterasia mutante

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Lemon, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Raven...» esordì la Gran Tiratrice a bassa voce, come se temesse di essere udita da qualcuno in quella tenda isolata del campo allestito intorno a Belder dai superstiti.<br/>Prese fiato e disse: «Eve me l'ha detto».<br/>L'espressione di Raven mutò istantaneamente da famelica ed impaziente a cupa come un cielo che minacciava tempesta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colpa dell'Alterasia mutante

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _Procreazione (almeno 500 parole)_ per la quarta settimana del [Genetics Fest](http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/1315677.html) @ [fanfic_italia](http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/).  
>  In italiano "Blade Master" = "Maestro di Spada" e "Grand Archer" = "Gran Tiratrice".  
>  **Wordcount:** 1401 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

«Raven... dovresti fermarti...».  
Rena aveva deciso di non obiettare quando Raven le si era presentato davanti e l'aveva cinta con il braccio umano, attirandola contro il suo petto e premendo le proprie labbra sulle sue: a lei piaceva il moro per via del suo carattere gentile e premuroso sotto quel suo aspetto un po' rude. Aveva anche deciso di non far domande quando aveva percepito il duro rigonfiamento al cavallo dei suoi pantaloni premere contro il suo bassoventre e di lasciarlo fare quando aveva iniziato a spogliarla accarezzandola come se avesse un disperato bisogno di contatto con il suo corpo, ma adesso sentiva di doverlo fermare.  
I suoi baci bollenti sui seni la facevano fremere di piacere ed il corpo caldo e pronto che le sedeva sopra non faceva che cambiare posizione per assecondare cosa il Maestro di Spada voleva raggiungere con le labbra; tuttavia, c'era qualcosa di malsano in quel suo modo di fare, qualcosa che non era veramente da lui.  
Raven sollevò la testa e la fissò dritta negli occhi, le iridi dorate che brillavano di lussuria. Tra le sue gambe, l'erezione premeva contro il ventre morbido dell'elfa e lui faceva fatica a dominare l'impulso di fare l'amore. La desiderava profondamente.  
«Perché? Non abbiamo ancora iniziato...» esclamò con voce roca e leggermente affrettata, come se volesse liquidare subito la questione per poi dedicarsi ad attività molto più piacevoli, ma Rena protese le braccia sottili, impedendogli di piegarsi nuovamente su di lei. Anche se aveva braccia esili, i suoi muscoli si erano irrobustiti parecchio grazie al costante esercizio che praticava con arco e frecce; per di più gli elfi erano dotati per loro stessa natura di una forza particolare.  
«Raven...» esordì la Gran Tiratrice a bassa voce, come se temesse di essere udita da qualcuno in quella tenda isolata del campo allestito intorno a Belder dai superstiti.  
Prese fiato e disse: «Eve me l'ha detto».  
L'espressione di Raven mutò istantaneamente da famelica ed impaziente a cupa come un cielo che minacciava tempesta.  
Si lasciò scivolare di lato, sedendosi sul pavimento e rannicchiando le ginocchia contro il petto.  
«Quella Nasod parla troppo» sibilò a mezza voce, irato, girando il viso di lato per evitare di incrociare lo sguardo dell'elfa.  
Quest'ultima si sedette e si coprì per non offrirgli ulteriori motivi per andare su di giri.  
«Raven dovresti riposare, non sforzarti: l'Alterasia...» cominciò Rena, avvicinandosi carponi verso di lui, ma il moro le scacciò la mano che stava protendendo verso la sua guancia.  
«L'Alterasia ha già fatto abbastanza!» esclamò Raven indignato, guardando la bionda con occhi che dardeggiavano come oro fuso «Non voglio essere trattato come un malato terminale».  
Le ali metalliche che si era fatto impiantare sulla schiena come ulteriore aiuto nei movimenti - ormai aveva già un braccio meccanico, farsi mettere anche delle ali non cambiava niente - si aprirono, le piume metalliche sottilissime che stridevano nello strusciare le une contro le altre. Raven si nascose dietro il sottile ma resistente velo protettivo offertogli da quelle insolite appendici, senza preoccuparsi che Rena potesse o meno vedere lo stato della superficie esterna delle ali. Su di essa spiccavano rampicanti verdi che sembravano nascere e affondare le loro radici all'interno del metallo stesso. Alcune radici erano arrivate fino all'estremità delle ali, dove queste si congiungevano con le sue scapole, e si insinuavano sotto la sua pelle scurita dal sole. Stesso trattamento era toccato in sorte al suo braccio Nasod.  
Fiori magenta sbocciavano qua e là dai tralci e crescevano ad un ritmo orribilmente veloce, cibandosi dell'energia insita nel corpo del loro ospite.  
Eve aveva diagnosticato la contaminazione da Alterasia mutante ormai più di un mese addietro e aveva promesso a Raven che avrebbe cercato una cura e al tempo stesso non ne avrebbe fatto parola con nessuno, ma a quanto pareva non aveva mantenuto la seconda parte della promessa. Chissà se ci sarebbe riuscita con la prima.  
La via del Maestro di Spada l'aveva salvato dall'essere consumato dalla potenza del suo braccio fino alla follia, ma adesso la sua mente stava venendo contaminata dall'Alterasia, che lo portava a fare cose che normalmente sarebbe stato restio a fare, come saltare addosso a Rena quella notte.  
«Eve ti ha detto tutto?» domandò, poi a voce più bassa chiese: «Anche del... seme?».  
L'elfa arrossì sentendogli pronunciare quella parola, ma fortunatamente c'era poca luce e lui non lo notò. Non voleva che si sentisse preso in giro.  
«Sì, mi ha detto anche quello» disse piano.  
Raven chiuse le palpebre ed emise un sospiro, serrando i pugni: l'Alterasia l'aveva reso sterile. Eve l'aveva visitato poco tempo prima e gli aveva comunicato che la contaminazione era arrivata fino ai suoi organi sessuali e che le spore avevano contaminato il suo liquido seminale, rendendolo incapace di svolgere il suo compito naturale.  
Era stato il modo più gentile e scientifico che l'antica Nasod fosse riuscita a trovare per dirgli che era diventato sterile, ma la notizia era stata comunque accolta come una tragedia annunciata.  
Qualche volta da quando si era messo con Rena aveva pensato a come avrebbero potuto essere i loro figli, se avrebbero preso più da lui o da lei, se sarebbero diventati abili spadaccini o arcieri. Sapere che per colpa dell'Alterasia adesso gli era preclusa la procreazione lo frustrava.  
Da quando aveva appreso la sua condizione, il moro aveva provato in molte occasioni a raggiungere l'orgasmo per scoprire cosa accadesse, ma quando arrivava in prossimità puntualmente si fermava, incapace di vedere come il suo corpo avrebbe reagito; tuttavia, adesso era deciso a farlo.  
Era per quel motivo che era andato a trovare Rena.  
Sollevò lo sguardo verso quest’ultima e chiese: «Puoi... farmi venire?».  
Nella sua voce c'era forte esitazione, disagio e imbarazzo, ma sembrava volere che lei esaudisse la sua richiesta.  
La Gran Tiratrice esitò a sua volta, colta alla sprovvista dalla richiesta; tuttavia, dopo poco rispose: «Va bene».  
Da quando stavano assieme, lei aveva imparato parecchie cose su come funzionasse il corpo di un maschio eccitato e cosa piacesse in particolare al Maestro di Spada.  
Quest'ultimo divaricò le gambe, permettendole così di avere pieno accesso alla sua zona erogena.  
Rena protese la mano destra a prendergli il pene, stringendolo con presa salda mentre iniziava a muovere la mano su e giù lentamente.  
Raven subito reagì al contatto sospirando, sorreggendosi in posizione seduta tramite le braccia. Era molto più facile arrivare in fretta all'orgasmo se era lei a masturbarlo: gli piaceva da matti essere toccato dall'elfa.  
La Gran Tiratrice accelerò il ritmo in un crescendo continuo, portando velocemente il muscolo del ragazzo di nuovo in erezione.  
Raven iniziò ad ansimare, incapace di reprimersi oltre. Già faticava a non supplicarla di dargli di più.  
Una parte di lui temeva il momento dell'eiaculazione ormai imminente e premeva affinché la facesse fermare; tuttavia, l'altra parte di lui - quella attualmente predominante - era decisa ad arrivare fino in fondo.  
Era sul punto di venire quando Rena accelerò ulteriormente, stringendo al contempo la presa.  
Le ali di Raven si spiegarono di colpo ed il ragazzo gemette mentre eiaculava abbondantemente, schizzando sperma tutt'intorno.  
Gli occhi della bionda si dilatarono sconcertati notando l'anormale colore dello sperma, che non era bianco bensì verdastro.  
Anche a Raven la cosa non sfuggì, ma la sua attenzione venne attirata da tutt'altro: i fiori sulle ali e sul braccio avevano iniziato a produrre abbondante linfa verde trasparente, che stava scivolando a ricoprire la superficie delle sue appendici metalliche.  
Con orrore constatò che l'Alterasia si era così insinuata in lui da reagire in risposta agli stimoli che agivano sul suo corpo.  
«Raven...» esordì Rena, stupita da quello che gli stava accadendo.  
Il Maestro di Spada si alzò di scatto, guardando il suo braccio ricoprirsi di linfa, ma le sue gambe erano intorpidite per quanto appena accaduto e non lo sorressero.  
Rovinò pesantemente addosso a Rena e subito si spostò.  
«Non toccarmi» esclamò, spaventato dall'evenienza che anche lei venisse infettata dal contatto con la sua linfa.  
Si spostò indietro bruscamente, sedendosi sul pavimento, spostando all'indietro le ali.  
Rena lo fissò e lo accontentò, nient'affatto desiderosa di agitarlo più di quanto già era. L'Alterasia lo stava cambiando, rendendolo sempre più nervoso e irascibile.  
«Non mi contamini...» gli assicurò lei, aprendo le braccia verso di lui e facendo per avvicinarsi «L'Alterasia si trasmette solo con le spore».  
Raven arretrò ancora.  
«Devo andare. Mi dispiace» disse in fretta, camminando carponi sul suolo in cerca dei suoi vestiti «Non credevo che... succedesse una cosa del genere...».  
Doveva andarsene da lì e lavarsi via quella linfa disgustosa prima che qualche altra persona venisse infettata. Se fosse successo non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato.  
Si rivestì a tempo di record e corse fuori nella notte gelida, lasciando dietro di sé una Rena confusa e perplessa.


End file.
